youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ParryGripp
Parry Gripp (born ) is an American singer-songwriter who is the lead vocalist and guitarist for the pop punk band Nerf Herder. Gripp has written numerous incredible children's songs and has been featured on several Disney television shows. Gripp maintains a highly popular YouTube music channel, featuring children’s favorites such as “Raining Tacos”, “Space Unicorn”, “Do You Like Waffles?”, “Baby Monkey (Going Backwards on A Pig)”, and numerous others. His YouTube videos were featured in Ricky Gervais’ Netflix series “Derek”. Actor Christoph Waltz portrayed a hamster in a sketch to Gripp’s song “Hamster On A Piano” on Jimmy Kimmel’s 2014 post Academy Awards show. Personal life Gripp was born on September 22, 1967, on Santa Barbara, California, United States. Aside from his music, Gripp is the co-owner (with his sister) of the Santa Barbara Orchid Estate, which was founded by his father. Style and works False jingles and other novelty songs As a songwriter, Gripp is known for fake jingles, as in his 2005 solo album For Those About to Shop, We Salute You - a 51-track concept album mimicking various musical styles as product commercials. It does not have one single concept; it goes through many various concept suites, such as trucks, beer, and insomnia. He also maintains a song-of-the-week website and a YouTube channel on which he creates soundtracks to internet memes as well as music videos for his own novelty songs, with titles including "Do You Like Waffles?", "Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom," "Last Train to Awesometown," "Spaghetti Cat (I Weep For You)," "Hamster on a Piano (Eating Popcorn)," "There's a Cat Licking Your Birthday Cake", "Wiener Dog Riding a Skateboard", "I Am A Banana," and "Baby Monkey (Going Backwards On A Pig).", including a collaboration with Lady Gaga. In January 2017, "It's Raining Tacos" was featured in an Amazon.com ad which began airing in early May 2017. The Wawa and Hallmark connections Along with his phony jingles, Gripp also has created some true advertising music, such as a series of Beatles-inspired tunes promoting the Wawa Food Markets' summertime Hoagiefests and songs for the Hallmark Cards e-characters hoops&yoyo. Television theme songs Gripp also performs the Being Ian, The Super Hero Squad Show, Ben 10: Omniverse, The 7D, and StoryBots Super Songs theme songs. Gripp also joined forces with MC Lars to perform some of the vocals, including the chorus to "Guitar Hero Hero (Beating Guitar Hero Doesn't Make You Slash)," a song commenting on the notion that video games like Guitar Hero take kids away from playing in bands and actually learning their instruments. On July 9, 2009, Gripp debuted a new song called "The Girl at the Video Game Store" for the 1000th episode of the G4 TV program Attack of the Show! The video features the show's hosts Olivia Munn as the title character and Kevin Pereira on drums. His 2011 released song "Space Unicorn" was featured in Daron Nefcy's Star vs. the Forces of Evil as a ringtone on one of the main characters' cellphone. In July 2012, the National Geographic Kids website uploaded his video, "Spooky Spider." In April 2013, Gripp recorded the song "Backyard Hodge Podge" for the episode of the same name for the children's television show Phineas and Ferb, and he also appeared in the episode in animated form. Children's music Gripp has written numerous songs for children, with over 100 songs appearing on his YouTube channel, with over 250 million views. Gripp has released three studio albums for children, 'Do You Like Waffles', 'One Donut A Day', and 'Parry Gripp Mega-Party'. Gripp's 'It's Raining Tacos' was used by the city of West Palm Beach to deter homeless people from congregating in some areas, along with the hit song Baby Shark. Gripp requested they remove his title from their playlist and made donations to local homeless shelters. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians